The goal of the project is to develop a battery of neurobehavioral tests which would be useful in screening workers exposed to industrial neurotoxins. The battery of tests includes a questionnaire examination requesting background information, nerve conduction tests, clinical neurological examination, a detailed psychological evaluation and biological monitoring data including blood lead and zinc protoporphyrin tests. During the first year of this three year study, 52 lead exposed and 64 controls were tested in a nonferrous foundry. Preliminary analysis of the data indicated close correlation between tests measuring similar system functions and between repeated trials of the same tests. In contrast to the intercorrelations noted between functional tests, nerve conduction measurements did not correlate directly with functional tests involving the same extremity. Psychological tests were found to be strongly influenced, as expected, by education level and age. Nerve conduction tests were influenced by age and room temperature during testing, as previously reported. Accordingly, corrected scores were derived using multiple regression techniques to compensate for the influence of age, room temperature and education where appropriate. Results of the first year evaluation will be used by the company in making plans for compliance with the current OSHA lead standard.